


Sunrise

by NullBubby



Category: Adventure Forward (Video Game), Hero Havoc (Roblox)
Genre: Not Canon Compliant, Some Backstory, noob is way too bored, shallare kinda goes on a rant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullBubby/pseuds/NullBubby
Summary: The third Star Savior has finally arrived to save the world from...  something. No one quite knows what, exactly, and Shallare feels it's necessary to let Noob Swordsman in on the info.
Kudos: 1





	Sunrise

For many, the wildest dream possible to have been imagined over dozens of longings for fame, wealth, and general status, lay far beyond several others’ mere understanding of what knew even existed. Not so far-fetched to the point where even the highest of beings couldn’t possibly imagine bringing themselves to performing such a task, but still not remotely close to what a simple “surface-dweller” could reasonably accomplish. What some envisioned lay far past the scope of what most were capable of, yet still remained the strongest desire for so many, regardless their stance on plausibility.

Far through the clouds, far through the suffocating environment some would have suffered by merely remaining at such an altitude, an indescribable site dwelled, one of much interest to the people down below. The dreamers, the higher inhabitants, and all in between, for one or another reason, it didn't care to them the situation that lay within varying grasps between inhabitants of even the closest reaches, regardless their consciousness’ intents of bringing forth something to fathom for the time being. With such tranquility noticed by most none, it was quite understandable.

A cloudy park, some claimed, which wasn’t entirely an inaccurate description of the insisted Points’ eternal sanctuary. A bubbly bazaar, for those willing enough to strive for barely accountable definitions. An entire world so far above them, under so many various names that couldn’t be bothered to be documented, and all that lingered under their knowledge were hints of peace, and otherwise vast nothingness.

And truthfully, tranquility was quite the specialty in such a location. Once brought into disorder and confusion so long ago upon the arrival of the newest savior to their kind, though those moments were far over. Time pressed on between chats, callings, and concepts between the two species, and soon enough, all realized nothing could be done about the matter to unfold eventually. A loss came of them and their kin, but so did a memorial to ensure their hero was never to be forgotten under any circumstances.

Then came a situation more... “complicated”, as some had put it.

Once the exact point first seen the second Star Savior, a bright beacon flashed before a single set of nonexistent eyes, illuminant with such force in that moment so to nearly emulate the visual effect some had claimed upon a disputation of two of the heavenly sanctuary’s inhabitants. Nothing a mere instructor could have imagined gazing in on through their entire days left in a long-abandoned tutorial center, not ever.

Celebration, shock, and confusion plastered over everyone, and not even the newcomer knew so much anything. A forest, a portal, and a bird, then all related knowledge cut out. No hints, no nudges in the right side of mental instruction, not even the faintest recollection of so much another word related to their prior state.

And so came all the misinformation spread by people of the land below, wondering how and where their own kind had disappeared so quickly. From an entirely opposing spectrum, a nigh replica of the same commotion lay disputed among the crowd, the entire time, none bothering to ever interrogate him directly.

It was finally time for that to change, though.

For a third savior to grace all’s perceptions wasn’t something seen every day by even the Points, and still, not one other had felt the need to speak any more than a few words beyond an initial greeting and insistent questions to them before. An introducer had yet to lay waiting for them, and with such a position held in the past, it seemed fitting themself taking the position from none’s hands.

Past the continuous rests some had driven themselves toward, the gateways to so many varied worlds used only once before, and the entrypoint with a now doubled purpose, something important needed to be discussed with the yellow-skinned fellow to have joined them.

Precisely the point they were presumed to be stood their next figure of extensive importance, staring forward likely thousands of miles without a clear point of obscurity in the barren upper world. Since maybe last being left to be by all others, maybe just a short while ago, he stood plainly, back perfectly perpendicular to the ground as narrow footsteps approached at a distance unheard of to his kind. Moments passed, a wind breezed by, anticipation played out to no avail, and yet only until taking the final pace toward him did realization strike.

Any closer and the beginner blade would have plunged directly through the plainest of the Points’ symbols. Truly, he didn’t mind—he hadn’t the capability to, anyway—emptiness was brought back to in moments without so much a motion needed.

Each gave their indistinguishable approvals of each other’s broadness in the momentary situation unfolded just before them. A nod came, then a soft breath from just beside.

“Sorry...”

Had one been evident, a knowing smile would have appeared on their face, flashing forward their own tacit sign of presumed kindness.

“No trouble, in the end.”

A moment of silence came and passed, and both their blocky arms shifted positions. From behind, back beyond the entrance to the distant locale, the sound of speech and chuckles came, so far apart in such a short span that it was impossible for all but one to pinpoint an exact distance between one and anything else.

“Bored, I presume?”

He nodded somewhat sadly, still gripping his blade with quiet strength. Hands sagging, he didn’t lift his head up upon another repeated motion.

Intrigued by such a mere motion, they took the lead and stood just before possible doom, should one dissociated from the haven’s aura decide to take a sole step in a given direction, blinded and lured by the calming lights so far away from a location so skyward. An eternal glory perhaps, maybe just a bright, flaming ball of immense destruction, though all its effects remained in a glare bouncing off both’s heads as they continued to idle.

He shifted glance several times, back and forth between his sole company and the gateway to the unfamiliar location just behind him until final conclusion skipped into his view. Opportunity struck, finally, he stepped toward the gradient figure relatively beside himself.

Silence continued even through the movements made, only to finally die upon another breath being taken beyond conscious knowledge. Once, twice, they glanced back, unnoticed by him, just enough to see what remained necessary at the moment.

Discouraged by lack of engagement and interest, he took a similar position a few paces apart and sat down, the very tips of his blocky feet lifted over the edge without a trace of hesitation from such a dangerous situation under his normal state.

The blade bounced itself around within his grasp until deciding that the clanging against the ground wasn't worth the minimal effort required to move his arm alongside it. Not placed away, yet not to appear in use any moment in the near future, partial trust was one of the most evident factors to feeling regarding the even more so plain figure beside the already simply dressed.

“You... need something?” he asked finally.

Been distracted by the colorful view before them both, they almost hadn’t noticed the awkward look provided in their direction.

“I’ve come for something, yes.”

More imaginary footsteps from just moments ago, then another sigh, and distance being covered by some unnatural force far, far away. One of... somewhat excellence, in some indistinguishable regards to category.

“This is not something we have ever had to consider in the past.” From peripheral vision came constant stillness in a gaze directed toward the colors reflected off his slouched eyes. “I’m sorry, but this is something that needs to be brought to attention.”

He slouched, finally, and bounced the grip of his weapon until a few moments of silence overtook his course of action. For a moment, they almost expected another bored response out his mouth, both in tone and context.

“For you in particular.” Still no movement, though that was expected, given how he’d already acted in what little time knowing everyone else for.

He placed a hand over his lap after many moments passed in inactivity between them both, then came a deep inhale, left held for whatever action his bodily processes deemed necessary. They almost would have done the same, had they the ability to do so at the moment—their subconscious having so much power while another blank gaze was taken off into the distance made it more than difficult.

“I have a story to tell,” they began.

He looked up, though it went unnoticed, despite how much attention had been spent searching for the mere motion so long. They almost begged a glance out themselves, but managed to resist the urge in hopes of maintaining an image for him to linger his perspective on.

“Not long ago, but quite some time before you came here...”

Despite not changing his expression in the slightest, it still resonated loudly enough to tell of the unintentional trailing off as another invisible distraction leaped into view once more.

“Not long after I’d arrived, even, when this sanctuary had just begun its first stages of operation.” Another brief moment passed, and they finally made a mental note not to be enticed so easily by such the slightest things. “There came someone not so unsimilar to you. In appearance, in context, even in radiation of celestial power. Power sensed by us all, introduced by that very one we had grown to trust so well.”

Again, a response to any degree was half-anticipated, though all to come was an expected result. Tilting their head slightly to the side, a brief nod was unintentionally made in an attempt to reorient vision without letting any visual notice.

“They arrived in mostly silence, brought in when none of us could sense the returned presence of another being arrived. Indistinguishable to all of us, but... we still knew something had changed since last seeing them leave.” The other one let out an unnoticed sigh and shook his head. “Had it not been for Solgon lingering, starting with some additional preparations, none of us would have known someone like yourself had arrived at all. At least, until seen for ourselves.”

They edged forward to the point where a mere lean could offset their nonexistent sense of balance.

“They hadn’t any idea what they were doing beforehand, how they wound up here, even the mere appearance of the very one who had brought them in the first place.”

Another brief state of voided perception was quickly discarded as a quick patting came from just beside. In perfect intervals, the slight hops of his foot came and went, each passing the time a mere fraction of a second more in expectation for the next words to emerge. He didn’t appear to mind too much, though it would be best to continue onward with the expository before losing their own train of thought.

“Time and time again, they were bothered and prodded for knowledge of exactly how they’d come to be... by each and every one of us.” A few seconds of silence passed, then the tapping began from the other foot. “I hate to admit this, though even I succumbed to the desire of that knowledge. How they arrived, how they had come to be, and so much more. It was wrong of me, all of us, to not even question their well being, even after the whole catastrophe had been settled by their grace...”

He finally took another glance up, free hand resting atop his sole lifted knee. Not with boredom or neutrality as seen prior, though... even they couldn’t describe what it was supposed to be. His mouth opened, then closed, twice in succession, then he set himself back to rest from a moment ago.

“I will be sure not to make the same mistake again.”

To the exact position of each curve and corner, the gleaming memorial could be visualized in their distant mind, so clear and bright in the flash through one the many clear panels along the walls—the basic, yet energetic pose, and the sign of great potential power within their hold. A replica, still, but enough to clearly convey the true meaning behind their painted face and proud posture.

And yet, since then, almost none had changed. With such a direct reminder right in front of their faces, right where clearly seen so many times while passing through the rooms and nonexistent corridors of the haven, few even bothered with such a simple task.

They audibly sighed and turned down. “Twice already, the mere presence of such a figure of importance brought disaster to order and balance of the vicinity and beyond. Though I, and everyone else you have seen, have only been involved once, we all know this is something that can’t simply be ignored.”

Moments flew by, and their mind raced around with shame and guilt over past events, pressure and unwillingness, and so much more impossible to be described or noticed for the time being. A single string of words, trailing by so many times just out of their inclined grasp... and still, they couldn’t convince anything out themselves.

A soft pat came upon the ground as another pair of legs joined the quietude just beyond the edge of the platform both lingered upon. His gaze shifted again, quite clearly distinguishing he hadn’t quite noticed the movement in itself. Shock, it could have been, but their invasion of privacy had a firm line drawn somewhere, and the necessity to know precisely what he imagined was something quite tolerable without.

“I fear we may be in need of your assistance.”

They struggled to hold a steady gaze through the nonexistent requirement of knowing what lay just beside. From all around, subtle breezes blew and looped back in expectation for either to change posture, allowing a new formation of wind to stroll by. An aura of attention, it brought, pleading for at least one to turn away with the mere threat of blowing against their faces, yet it still knew better.

Somewhat discouraged, the wind disappeared alongside an arbitrary tap against the ground. Twice more, without clear reason, it repeated itself, leaving both in a slight sense of dissatisfaction for prior subconscious expectation for perhaps something new to have arrived, to brighten up the concerning mood attempted to be expressed through the final notion’s conveyment.

“What do you need me for?” he asked in a tone never spoken to any before.

Whether despair or even a touch of annoyance was meant to be disclosed in the mere words just spoken... that was something that could be passed upon. Almost having brought themself back to mental shenanigans just a moment ago, despite the promise just made, they barely managed to restrain themself. No more theft of personal notions, and that needed to stick.

They turned up as well, either’s motion left unnoticed for a few moments. “You... are the next Star Savior, after all, are you not?”

His eyes widened a moment. “I...”

He sighed and opened his mouth several times over, a frail noise and so much more emerging in that brief moment the position held. A breath, a subtle signal to the general total of inquiries he struggled to retain at the moment, the discouragement seen in his already sagged stance... too much, impossible to comprehend, certainly not meant to be forced out himself, yet it came regardless. The hold on his blade nearly seemed to loosen its hold in the next second passed, his hands trembling, all while they could do no more than watch on in emptiness of concern.

“I don’t know.”

He was right back to the bored tone always presented so well, a hint of possible dismay coinciding, yet somehow, it came of no surprise.

Both their faces again forming an invisible perpendicular, they took a moment to actually consider their own direction being attempted. All had gone smoothly so far, but really, they hadn’t even meant to go into a history lesson in the slightest. Plan things accordingly, at least, there was plenty of time to spare.

“Then we can help you figure out for yourself.”

He nodded absentmindedly, letting the final tip of the grip off his hand and onto the ground just an inch away, at most. The expression held once again reformed, a clear hopelessness present in his entire form.

“Couldn’t you do this without me?” he said, almost sounding a little lost with his own state. “I... what use could I even have?”

Another twinkle emerged in substitution for present satisfaction.

“The hero we held so long ago, the very one able to defeat three of our kind without external assistance...” They rested a hand upon their lap. “They held very basic capabilities on their own. No power any of us hold till this day—just pure ability.”

He prolonged his posture a few moments longer, then hunched his shoulders. “And I’m expected to live up to someone like that?”

“Of course.”

His hands lifted themselves to vision, barren of all but the gentle breeze returned to ineffectively sabotage them once more. Again, an instance of brief still followed, time allowed its halt so the moment dragged on through the simple vision of the figure before them.

“I can’t do any of that,” he nearly murmured. His head turned up to the bright ball before them both, the grip on his blade slowly lowering itself over his back until his hand tapped against himself, the position left to stick. “All I have is... this, but...”

He sighed, shook his head, and dropped his arms to his leveled legs.

“What good can it do?” His head turned back down, slightly veering toward the one beside him before halting. “What good can _I_ do...”

For once, their own form had shifted beyond even their own knowledge. Maybe out of sheer shock, simply his own attitude, but that overall feeling couldn’t be ignored. A moment was certainly necessary.

Any other, a response would have been imminent, immediate upon hearing the last word zip its host’s mouth back shut, save for perhaps the plainest other of the crowd they could think of. That pledge _was_ to stick, and for that to occur, no way was there going to happen an intentional misdoing on their own part, and to an extent, one of the others, given prior reminders.

In no form was he to be mistreated, not simply for the important quest before him.

A repeated, heavy exhale almost went unnoticed through another spurt of absentmindedness.

“I’m just a normal person. I’m just... ordinary. What can I say about myself?” Another shake of the head, then a sag. “All I’ve ever heard was from... this forest, back when I was still with that...”

His hands shriveled in tandem with a turn from his face, noticeable disgust present in the brief moment it lay visible.

“That _bird_ , I’d sworn myself to an allegiance with. I just don’t know what I was thinking...”

They remained in silence and parted their gaze from him.

“That... awful creature... I just couldn’t convince myself it was more of an annoyance than anything.”

While repeated so many times that it was such a terrible doing to faze out of the imminent venting, it was impossible not to note the new spark prevalent in what little had just been spoken. Something never been discussed, even alluded to before, yet there he continued to sit by them, continuing on with something about a stream and an enormous owl... yet they couldn’t bring themselves to so much set up a mental recording of any being said to pretend it had all remained relevant while their mind trailed elsewhere.

Until the first step resonated against the sunset’s gentle silence, designation to anything lost its way in the distorted forest that was their mind at the moment. So tranquil, yet verbose, in that single motion of his knee, a sharp, metal point scratching along the ground as he distanced himself from the outside light.

In moments, a brief tap had come across their shoulder, enough to knock them out of yet another trance. Of relative kin, clearly distinguished by the gentle energy produced by the mere contact.

Both eyed each other in silence, conveying just how clearly they understood the predicament involving their newcomer from as little as his mere stride—slumped and devoided of any life or motion. No words were spoken, as neither deemed it mandatory to be doing so. Any necessary successfully conveyed themselves through the mere gaze taken into each other, through each their forms and points, and into the aerial abyss beyond both.

“Hey, hey!” a familiar voice shouted from behind. Near the first gate, it sounded.

“Arrolin?” the stood one questioned in an almost shocked tone.

“Solgon?” They let out a telepathic chuckle to the other two. “What’re you doing out from your little cave?”

The reddish Point glanced between the other two, a response attempted several times in between shifts.

“Nevermind, then.” They turned so all three faced in the same general direction, somewhat toward the initial gateway of the sanctuary. “This is urgent.”

Their tone said all necessary to know something needed to be said, yet neither other could quite understand what was happening, regardless of what power lay to behold for each.

“Yeah. So it looks like some of Mino’s buddies—”

An unfamiliar alarm sounded as static clashed against a metallic surface. Machinery spun and whirred loudly, and all quickly directed their focus toward the visible portion of the haven where the sounds had emerged.

“Okay, okay, so I think we have a little intruder issue on our hands.”

The other two remained either too shocked or confused to speak a word.

“A _little_? We’ve never had anything remotely close to an intruder on our hands before!”

“Solgon, calm yourself.”

They turned to the one still sitting behind themself. “Sorry...”

All hesitated a moment, any logic whatsoever being attempted futile restoration through the silence lasting for all few paces beyond the furthest of their group. Another similar crash sounded from relatively the same position—the culprit behind at least one the influencers of the occurrence evident—and all jolted in unison. A brief look of all between each other, and a mental nod was quickly transmitted between the trio.

“We need to get going.”

The other two provided their agreements, letting the regular tutor take the rear end of their party as all started their lead toward the possible threat having disrupted the eternal tranquility. For a predicament so immense to have arrived, disturbance brought to the point of force becoming necessary... that was simply something far too great to even consider in such a moment.

Through the short passage of time spent in moments leading down one the several walkways of the locale, not one of the environment's endless forces halted its many works or motions set into play. With the chaos continuing just a mere glance away, the gentle breeze kept its vow to let there be wind, the time trekked on past the harsh steps taken from so distantly, and all else, indistinguishable and nonexistent alike, gave their simple forms of ignorance. Something none could reckon despite the obvious reminders and hints dropped as even the shopkeeper trailed the prior path taken... yet, still...

None of either side despised each other in the emptiness brought to the initial platform so many had come in such a fraction of a session. And that was fine, really. While all others of the scene took their stance in some unorganized mess with all added entities, the unaware swordsman, the vibrant, celestial beings, and any else may have been missed by nature’s sense of perspective, light would continue to shine to them all, a new beginning to initiate upon the sunrise’s demise signaling the last lingerer’s fate.

**Author's Note:**

> A buncha things:
> 
> So I just completed my second playthrough of AF2 and decided hey I want to do something with this. So I did.
> 
> Fun Fact: I listened to Rock Fossil Cavern at lunch time for at least 30 minutes a day on loop every day for the past three months in preparation for this. Completely disregard that I only remembered what the frig an Adventure Forward was till about two weeks ago.
> 
> also happy birthday to me


End file.
